canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Clove VS Song RR
1 und Cassia sind unter den Säcken und liegen blutend auf den Boden Ich weiß Song, ich habe gegen Conquering Storm verloren was willst du schon erzählen, du bist gegen die Finalistin geflogen du bist mein stärkster Gegner? Das will ich sehen du bringst Witze über meinen Namen, wow wie kreativ ich schreibe einen Song mit dem Lied vom Tod, anscheinend ist das etwa jetzt auch eine Punchline? ich hole mir Mitleid wegen meiner Schwester? Traurig ist nur eins du klaust schon von Conquering Storm die Lines was soll der Schei*? Dann disst du mein Aussehen Strike erwähnen zu müssen lässt dich nicht gut aussehen deine beste Punchline gegen mich ist "du bist whack" bestimmt der Grund, warum ich im Finale steh du bist musikalisch und bringst schlechte Cassia-Witze, die jeder besser brachte und du nennst das gerechtfertigte Finalteilnahme? Spezies, Kleidung und Cassia, mein Name noch hinzu, der Witz ist wenn alles weg wäre, wen hättest du denn gebattlet? du laberst etwas in den Hooks, ich muss das nicht kontern denn meine Features können dich noch besser fronten Hook macht die Hook, während Clove und Cassia aufstehen und die Säcke wegmachen F*ck deine Lyrics, f*ck dein Album du bringst schlechte Lines gegen mich für Promo, doch wer will sich sowas kaufen? radiotauglich scheinst du zu sein, Justin Bieber angeblich auch was ein Eigentor du Pausenclown du bist schei*e, geh einfach und mach dein Album gewinnst du das Battle ist das Schiebung denn CS besiegt du nicht, wie denn auch? du beleidigst Clove auch fertig... als Lauch 2 und Cassia gehen aus dem Raum raus und schauen sich um, während sie vorwärts gehen Punchlines braucht man im Battle, da hast du recht doch weibliche Körperteile als Punch zu nehmen finde ich whack ich profitiere von Cassias Leid? Was für eine Standardkacke du profitiertest davon, dass The B jämmerlich versagte Pronghorn wird nicht horny... facepalm den hast du nicht wirklich gebracht du behauptest du wärst hot, dann wirst du kalt gemacht alle sind ein Meme, alter wie meme von dir du richtest eine Knarre auf uns, ist das Satire? ich heule wegen jeder Schei*e, das benutzt du als Punch ich wusste nicht, dass ich als große Schwester von Cassia keine Mobianerrechte beanspruchen darf du disst mich dann mit dem Äußeren und sagst, ich seie hässlich ich habe Brüste, es zu ignorieren und es als Punch zu nutzen, wenn man weniger hat, ist nicht heftig dir fiel nichts mehr ein, deshalb widersprichst du dir selber Celine Mongoose macht immer den gleichen Fehler ich habe Beine, danke Song ich weiß, ist toll, nicht wahr? Während du mich als Witzfigur betitlst, Song... ich habe sehr gelacht Hook sitzt vor einer Fanbase Song Mongoose ist behindert disst Cloves Aussehen, dabei sieht sie aus wie behindert deine gesamte Runde ist ein Widerspruch während Clove sich pro Jahr steigert, bist du die, die im Finale loosed Clove ist männlich deiner Meinung nach? Vielleicht weil sie dich f*ckt als wärst du ihr B*tch Storm of Clovers ist falsch, Song from Clove ist richtig du bist erledigt, Clove beendet dich jetzt ich gab mir deine Runden, mein Fazit= du bist whack 3 und Cassia sehen plötzlich Song vorne und eine Sniper liegt neben Clove Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du einfach nur Lines recycelst denn um mich zu zerstören, musst du Universe und CS biten ich hatte Stress mit Thunderbolt, doch du wirst platt gemacht du kannst niemanden kicken, höchstens f*cken du Missgestalt ich gebe CS Gärtnerunterricht nach dem Turnier, versprochen Unkraut wie Song gehört aber ausgerottet du bist nicht erwachsen und du benimmst dich wie ein Mädchen von Jersey Shore, B*tch ich verliere dieses Battle nicht, du hingegen verlierst dein Gesicht Celine, du bist verzweifelt, ich helfe dir aber mal die Namen von Leuten zu nennen, die nichtmal das Viertel erreichen, punchen nicht mal Gabelbock wird serviert... von Celine, bitte mach Cassia ein Steak du vergleichst mich mit Kay? Das heißt dass du mir den Sieg schenkst mein Outfit ist grau, gut geraten mein Rap sagt mehr aus als deine Persönlichkeit Song, also tu dein "Lauch" behalten Finale gegen Celine, eine richtige Lusche Song ist so besonders wie die Schule, die sie besuchte du knallst uns beide ab, was ein Vorbild meine Hinrunde war whack? Das war nur ein Vorspiel du kannst nur Lines gegen die Spezies und die Hautfarbe kicken deine Lines basieren nur auf Ausländerwitzen darum fiel dir auch gegen mich nichts ein ich glaub Song ist ein Nazischwein 4 knallt Song mit der Sniper ab du bringt Cassia-Lines im letzten Part, ich muss das nicht kontern warum? Dein Gegner heißt Clove Cass ist nicht ehrenlos, du hingegen schon da du meine Schwester als Angriffsfläche nutzt jede Zeile von uns hört sich gleich an? dafür hört sich jede Runde von dir gleich an du hast Cass nicht gef*ckt, richtig Song also lass solche Lines wie Fatbold whack waren deine Lines, Tiffany verbessert das Ganze denn sie kommt nach der Selbstzerf*ckung aus dem Panzer und kickt eine schlechte Hook, wo sie rumheult, dass sie verloren hatte und zwar immer gegen Sieger, doch Canku verlor gegen Connie, hehe und Song jetzt gegen mich, der Albtraum wird wahr Clove, King Finale gegen Conquering Storm, 2016 Hook Mongoose sitzt auf einer Bank Eine Hook von mir hat gefehlt denn man wählt die AfD, wenn man dich im Battle vorne sieht ihr steht auf einem Panzer, kann man dich verklagen? Clove braucht sowas nicht, denn sie hat schon die Tarnfarben Your nightmare is now reality, it's time to say goodbye denn anstatt Clove zu battlen laberst du lieber um den heißen Brei letzte Line für dich, vergiss das bitte nicht du bist nur mein Anti-Ich, nichts weiter B*tch Kategorie:CCB 2016 Finale